Mai Otome Hime Avenir FUTURO
by Natz Virok
Summary: Nuevas Aventuras con las Otomes, nuevas generaciones, nuevas batallas, un enemigo que busca venganza. ShizNat
1. Nuevas Vidas

NA: Hola a todos espero que les guste este FF que hemos realizado Nina y yo (Natz), si les agrada no sean malos y dejen un com

**Recuerden que Mai Otome es propiedad de Sunrise**

**MAI OTOME HIME AVENIR**

**Capitulo 1. Nuevas vidas**

_Después de la gran pelea contra esa extraña presencia que se apodero de los poderes de shinso sama, las otomes habían continuado con su vida cotidiana con algunos __**grandes **__cambios..._

**20 años después.**

"**Garderobe"**

_Una chica "madura" de estatura no muy alta se encontraba caminando en los pasillos de Garderobe cuando…_

Arika: Nina-chan! -gritando y corriendo hacia ella-

Nina: eh?

Arika: espera!

Nina: Meister Arika tanto tiempo sin verle

Arika: Nina- chan, que sorpresa!, con esas arrugas no lograba reconocerte -riendo-

Nina: callate! -con cara media molesta y sonrrojada-

Arika: estoy bromeando, cuanto tiempo sin verte

Nina: es cierto, he regresado -sonrriendo-

Arika: me alegro, como esta Eristin-chan?

Nina: ella esta bien, ahora la alcanzare en la sala de reuniones

Arika: que bien! Asi la podré saludar, vamos yo tambien voy alli

Nina: ok -caminan hacia la sala de juntas-

**Mientras en la direccion**

_Se encontraban dos mujeres solas charlando en la habitación..._

Natsuki: cuanta paz y tranquilidad hemos tenido en Garderobe, me pregunto cuanto durara -con cara seria-

Shizuru: espero que continué, así podré disfrutar a mi Natsuki mucho tiempo mas -sonriendo y dándole una taza con te-

Natsuki: gracias Shi, tienes mucha razón.

Shizuru: que tal si te desestreso un poco antes de ir a esa reunión?

Natsuki: h-he? N..o espera

Shizuru: per-o

_Fue interrumpida por la puerta que se abria de momento dejando ver a una señora de edad mayor con una cara no muy feliz_

Miss Maria: ajem ¬¬ –tono molesto- Gakuencho es hora

**en el patio de entrenamiento**

Yukariko: hoy habrá algunos enfrentamientos voy a medir la capacidad de cada una de ustedes así que den lo mejor chicas!

Todas: hai!

**en la sala de juntas**

_Estaban reunidos todos los representantes de los países con sus respectivas otomes, el tema que discutirían seria una __posible__ guerra entre romus y remulus._

Natsuki: gracias a todos por venir, doy por inicio a esta reunión

**patio de entrenamiento**

Yukariko: Yuna, Yuko! Es su turno

_Las dos chicas con sus robes puestos comenzaron co__n __su pelea, Yuko que era la mas joven de cabello lila y ojos azules llevaba un poco de desventaja sobre la otra chica de cabello azul claro y ojos verdes_

Yuko: ahhh -lanzando un golpe cn sus dos manos-

Yuna: jaaa! Es todo lo que tienes?! -deteniendola-

_A unos metros de ella se encontraban las chicas de clase perla_

Naomi: que bien lo hacen esas chicas para ser clase coral una chica de cabello color chocolate tes blanca y ojos color verde-

Tetsuya: pero que dices?, todavía les falta mucho que aprender chica tez blanca cabello color verde algo obscuro ojos azules

Minako: Naomi tiene razón Tetsu, pelean bien esas chicas, no cabe duda que son hijas de grandes otomes.cabello rojo ojos color azul clsro y tez blanca

Tetsuya: ya veremos.-cruzando los brazos-

**regresando a la sala de juntas**

Natsuki: el motivo de esta reunión es, como algunos ya sabrán, el problema q hay entre Remus y Romulus.

_Shizuru le lleva los informes sobre la situación _

Natsuki: gracias, Shizuru –toma los papeles- bien, representantes, quien quiera expresar sus ideas, solo pida la palabra.

_Uno de los representantes levanta la mano_

Natsuki: Yukino Chrysant de Aeris, tiene permiso para hablar

Yukino: Gracias,Gakuencho. Todos sabemos que remus y romulus no están pasando por una buena época, y empeoraría mas si se tuviera una guerra, como ya sucedió hace unos años

R. de Remus: -interrumpe a Yukino- si, lo sabemos presidenta, pero no podemos quedarnos cruzados de brazos y dejar que Romulus ocupe más territorio

R. de Romulus: nuestro país no es quien quiere mas territorio, en cambio, es Remus el que invade mas el nuestro cada día – contestándole en tono algo irritado al Representante de la nación vecina-

Haruka: ja! Esos inmaduros! Parecen que quieren pelear solo por diversión ¬¬ -diciendo en voz baja-

Yukino: sssh..Haruka-chan –haciendo un ademán para que Haruka guardara silencio-

Natsuki: Silencio!! –Poniendo orden- por favor, señores representantes. Tomen asiento y tranquilícense. Este no es un problema que solo afecte a sus naciones –_refiriéndose a Remus y Romulus_- si no, que al fin y al cabo nos esta afectando a todos – dirigiéndose hacia los demás presentes-

_Otro representante levanta la mano_

Natsuki: Erstin Ho de Artai , tiene permiso para hablar

Erstin: Gracias,Gakuencho. Como usted ya lo dijo, es un problema que no podemos dejar así, porque las relaciones entre países se verían seriamente afectadas, además es mejor evitar que esto crezca.

_Todos los demás representantes expresan su opinión y apoyan la noción sobre como resolver el conflicto, mediante el dialogo._

_Alguien más levanta la mano_

Natsuki: Mashiro Blan de Windbloom, tiene permiso para hablar

Mashiro: Gracias, Gakuencho – se pone de pie – como Reina de Windbloom, sede de esta reunión. Yo tambien apoyo a las presidentas de Aeris y Artai, este asunto no se puede quedar inconcluso y se debe resolver de inmediato y vernos en la penosa situación de que los demás países entremos en guerra también.

Shizuru: -pensando- ara ara, si que ha madurado la reina Mashiro…

Natsuki: bien, con esto damos por terminada la reunión de este día, pueden retirarse. Continuaremos mañana. –se levanta de su asiento-

**ya fuera de la sala de juntas**

Natsuki: -suspira- pensé que no se iba a acabar

Shizuru: ara ara , lo hiciste muy bien, ga-ku-en-cho -la abraza por atrás-

Natsuki: e-eh..shizu..ru? –dice sonrojándose-

Shizuru: jeje –sonrie picaramente y se le acerca mas (ósea, le pega todo….si..TODO)- esta vez si te ''desestresare'' –le dice al oido en un tono muy sensual-

Natsuki: / ah…ah…shi-shizuru

Shizuru: que pasa Natsuki? Si a ti te encanta que te "desestrese" -besa suavemente su cuello-

Natsuki: ah..h..-nerviosa y en extremo sonrrojada- s..si, pero aquí no, Nos pueden ver

Shizuru:..mm... Eso se puede arreglar

_Shizuru jala a Natsuki por una pasadizo secreto que solo Shizuro conocía entrando al salón de la Direccion_

**en el valle negro**

Mai: - cocinando- me pregunto que estara haciendo? -dijo pensativa-

Mikoto: maii! Tengo hambre -con cara de frustacion-

Mai: ya voy, ya casi esta lista Miko-chan

**ya en la Dirección**

Natsuki: como es que sabias de ese pasadizo? -la mira con curiosidad-

Shizuru: yo se muchas cosas Ga-ku-en-cho.. -la empuja suavemente sobre el escritorio pegando su cuerpo al de Natsuki-

Natsuki: S...shizu.ru miss Maria podria...

Shizuru: shh... - Calla a Natsuki besándola con mucha pasión recargando todo su cuerpo sobre de ella besando mas sus labios y retirando su saco tirandolo al suelo-

Natsuki: ahh.. Shizuru -gimiendo un poco y acariciando la espalda de Shizuru-

Shizuru: -besa y lame su cuello desabrochandole su pantalon- mmm... Te deseo Natsuki

_Se abre la puerta de la direccion…_

Naomi: disculpe Gaku... -parandoce de golpe y aprecenciando la scena-..uhhmm?

**En una parte de Garderobe**

Eristin: parece que nos quedaremos más tiempo Nina-chan

Nina: así es, no puede ser que se pongan a pelear como niños

Eristin: demo.. Nina-chan tambien a veces se comporta como niña –la mira sonrriendo-

Nina: he.? Eristin que dices?! – volteando para todos los lados- te puede oír alguien

Eristin: jeje ahora mismo te comportas como una niña

Nina: Eristin! – sonrrojada-

Eristin: que hermosa se ve mi Nina chan – la abraza tiernamente-

**De vuelta a la direccion**

Natsuki: Naomi!! -parandoce de golpe del escritorio y acomodandoce la ropa-  
Shizuru: ara ara que oportuna eres –mirando a Naomi-

Naomi: Ustedes dos - con una sonrrisa picara- No es posible que ni en la direccion se puedan comportar

Natsuki: oe oe mas respeto que somos tus madres! –nerviosa-

Shizuru: ya sabes como es tu madre princesa, no se puede aguantar

Natsuki: Shizuru!

Naomi: esta bien mami, den gracias a Dios que no fui Miss Maria, si no

Shizuru: ni lo digas… -con cara de frustracion-

Natsuki: eham…entonces Naomi, que pasa ?

Naomi: Venia a informarle que ya se hara la pelea Mai donde participare

**en otra parte de Garderobe**

Himeko: sugoiii Yuna-chan peleas increíble

Yuna: Gracias, aunque no es tan increíble

Yuko: Claro que si Yuna-chan Fue difícil pelear contigo

Yuna: Gracias por sus halagos

Himeko: mira alli esta Yami-san

_**Yami Clochette**_

_una chica de cabello corto color gris y ojos color lila, algo callada pero muy fuerte era la numero uno en Coral, Próxima a convertirse en Perla_

Yuko: Yami –llamando a la chica- quieres venir con nosotras a ver El Combate mai de demostración?

Yami: - la mira seria- no gracias.. –alejandoce-

Yuna: hmm.. que chica mas rara o.o

Himeko: si, no le gusta mucho la compañía

Miss Maria: - apareciendo detrás de ellas- Que hacen ustedes todavía aquí? Deben de ir al auditorio! -dijo con su típica cara de enojada-

**En el auditorio**

Tetsuya: Donde andará esa Naomi! Sabe que debe de estar aquí! -dijo en tono desesperado-

Minako: tranquila Tetsu seguro esta con Gakuencho

Haruko: lo mas seguro

Naomi: hablabado de mi? – llega donde ellas-

Minako: Tetsu-chan estaba preocupada por ti jiji

Tetsuya: que?! – exaltada – yo cuando dije que estaba preocupada?! –sonrrojada-

Naomi: - riendo – jaja lo se Tetsu-chan no puedes vivir sin mi presencia –la abraza fuerte-

Tetsuya: pero que dices! Suéltame!– con cara molesta y tratando de alejarla-

Minako: ustedes nunca cambiaran jajaja

Haruko: U

**en la parte de los Gobernantes**

Yukino: mira Haruka-chan nuestra Hija va a pelear –emocionada-

Haruka: tienes razon!, vamos!! Tatsu! Enséñales lo que puede hacer una Otome con poder, habilidad y resistencia! –gritando desde la tribuna-

Yukino: Haruka-chan –sonrrojada-

**con Tetsuya y Naomi**

Naomi: ara ara parece que tu madre esta muy emocionada Tetsu-chan

Tetsuya: esa mi madre –toda sonrojada y con la venita en la frente-

_Fueron interrumpidas por la entrada de la Reina _**_Mashiro Blan de Windbloom_**_ al lado de su otome Meister Arika Yumemiya……..Tuturuturutuuu (ruido de las trompetas cuando entra la reina xd)_

Mashiro: Estamos reunidos para presenciar una pelea por las futuras Otomes, doy por inicio este combate, den lo mejor de ustedes, comiencen!

_Entran en combate Naomi y Tetsuya colocándose una en cada pilar _

Tetsuya: acabare Contigo Naomi Kruger-Viola

Naomi: no hables tanto Tetsuya Armitage- Chrysant – se pone en posición para el combate-

**en la tribuna junto con Haruka y Yukino se encontraba Shizuru y Natsuki**

Shizuru: espero que no se lastime -preocupada-

Natsuki: Shizuru, Naomi ya no es una bebe

Haruka: Ja!- interrumpiendo a Natsuki- Que bueno que te preocupes bubuzuke! Porque mi Tetsu le dará una paliza a tu hija

Shizuru: ara parece que te estas confiando como siempre Haruka-san -sonriendo-

Haruka: pero que dices?! - apretando los puños enfrentando a Shizuru-

Yukino: ahh -suspiro- ahí van de nuevo

Natsuki: -- u Shizuru

**En las lejanías del Reino de ****Windbloom**

**_Se encontraban un castillo en forma de cristal negro escondido entre unas montañas, de difícil localización para cualquier persona que cruzara por esos territorios, ya que el paso es restringido_**

Slave: Miss… -haciendo una reverencia- hemos encontrado la información que nos pidió, esperamos sus ordenes para comenzar el plan "la caída de Garderobe"

_Le entrega un mapa, donde se ve claramente los limites de la ciudad de Windbloom y unas marcas cuya leyenda dice ''puntos vulnerables''_

: -viendo el mapa mientras se dibuja en sus labios una sonrisa maquiavélica – bien hecho, puedes retirarte.

Slave: hai, master – hace otra reverencia y sale del despacho (o habitación o que se yo xP)-

: ja…esta vez –apretando los puños- no dejare que me venzan fácilmente…-dice hablando y riendo en voz baja- Arika Yumemiya…tú…

**De regreso a el auditorio de Garderobe**

Arika: aa….aaa…achu! wU estornudo ( si ,eso fue un estornudo)

Mashiro: Arika, compórtate! … -mirándola de reojo y frunciendo el entrecejo-

Arika: je..gomene, Mashiro-chan U –sonriéndole tímidamente-

Mashiro: jumm, te encuentras bien? –le toca la frente- mm no tienes fiebre

Arika: jeje,no te preocupes solo fue un estornudo,mejor sigamos viendo la batalla

Mashiro: Arika donde esta Hime-chan? -mirando por a su alrededor-

Arika: hummm...creo que esta con su hermana

Mashiro:..quee?! -gritando-

Arika: shhh ... Tranquila, ya sabes que a ella le encanta estar con su hermana -trata de tranquilizarla-

Mashiro: pero ella debe estar aquí! Es la futura reina no será una otome

Arika: Mashiro no te exaltes por favor es una nena

Mashiro: ok' hablaremos después sobre esto.

Arika: ufff...

**campo de batalla**

_Poco después de que la Reina Mashiro, indicara el inicio de la pelea, las dos otomes no tardaron en atacarse, Naomi ataco a Tetsuya con uno de los lazos de su robe a una gran velocidad, lo cual hizo que Tetsuya cayera de su pilar, sin perder un segundo ella tambien uso sus lazos para sostenerse de un pilar y tomar impulso para llegar hasta Naomi, al llegar a ella le lanzo un puñetazo a la cara, Naomi como por reflejo se protegió , sosteniendo la mano de Tetsuya_

Tetsuya: como lo esperaba de ti…mjum –aun forcejeando con Naomi-

Naomi: muy buenos movimientos, tets-chan –sosteniéndole el puño-

_Tetsuya se libera de Naomi y la ataca dandole patadas y puñetazos que Naomi detiene con facilidad._

Tetsuya hace un salto hacia atrás, parándose 3 columnas lejos de Naomi

Tetsuya: hey naomi, pelea enserio!

Naomi: jum..no tenias que pedirlo –dice sonriendo, mientras su robe empieza a brillar-

_Al hacer eso, Naomi desaparece de vista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos_

**Tribuna**

Haruka: eeeh? –Viendo confusa el campo de batalla- donde se metio tu hija,shizuru?

Ja! Acaso le tiene miedo a la gran fuerza de Tetsuya? –diciendo burlonamente a shizuru-

Shizuru: Ara…no te precipites haruka-san…espera a ver lo que pasa –sonriendo tranquilamente-

Tetsuya: -pensando- eh?..donde se metio? –volteando hacia arriba y abajo –

_De repente a la misma velocidad que desaparecio, Naomi re aparece detrás de Tetsuya,quien no se percata de su presencia_

Naomi: se te olvido buscar atrás –dice dándole una patada en la espalda a Tetsuya, esta vez tirandola hasta la arena –

_Tetsuya levantándose con un poco de dificultad_

Tetsuya: ja, eso ya esta mucho mejor…pero esto no se va a quedar así –la ataca de nuevo a base de puñetazos y patadas-

Naomi: jaja ni creas que te dejare ganar –de nuevo usa la energía de su robe, para moverse muy rápido y atacar por todas partes a Tetsuya-

**5 minutos después oo**

Miss Maria: ganadora de este encuentro. Naomi Kruger-Viola

Tetsuya: buena pelea Naomi –caminando con dificultad- solo te deje ganar he, que quede claro –sonrojada y viendo para otro lado-

Naomi: jejeje arigato, Tets-chan -dice mientras agarra el brazo de su compañera apoyándolo en su cuello, para ayudarla a caminar-

**Tribunas**

Yuko: bien hecho, Naomi onee-sama!! –alzando los brazos y gritando muy fuerte-

Himeko: Tetsuya onee-sama!! -grita emocionada-

_Al termino de la pelea se encontraban en el salon de reunión de las __triassic__, donde __habia una Tetsuya fracturada por la recien pelea..._

Tetsuya: pero que te quede claro que no se quedara asi, quiero revencha -molestando a Naomi-

Naomi: -con cara de resignación- tienes horas diciendo eso tetsu-chan, sabes me voy a caminar

Tetsuya: No HUYAS! Naomi -grita-

_Naomi Camino hasta la parte boscosa de Garderobe le encantaba la tranquilidad y solia escaparce a esos lugares a pensar o simplemente descanzar de todo. Sentada en una banca que se encontraba ahí en medio de unos arboles escucho unos ruidos que parecia que alguien venia acecandoce ..._

Naomi: quien anda ahí!? -dijo extrañada-

Yami: uhmm...lo siento no sabia que estaba alguien aquí -su voz parecía con molestia-

Naomi: -voltea a verla- eso o acaso me estabas siguiendo? -dijo con voz burlona-

Yami: para que iba a querer seguirte he? -voltea a alejarse de allí-

Naomi: hmm.. Pensé que eras una de esas Fans alocadas

Yami: yo no suelo admirar a NADIE y mucho menos a ti – dice con molestia- ahora si me disculpas..

Naomi: pero que dices!? -con cara molesta-

Yami: nada -se aleja y deja a Naomi hablando-

Naomi: pero que le pasa a esa chica...

**en el patio de Garderobe**

_Un grupo de chicas de clase coral se encontraban comiendo en el césped tipo picnic xD_

Yuna: que rico cocinas lila-chan

Lila: gracias no es para tanto

Yuna: por cierto Yuko-chan, donde esta Himeko-chan?

Yuko: -- mi hermana seguro y esta escondiéndose de Miss Aoi-san

Yuna: M-mis Aoi-san? –confundida-

_Pasa una escena donde se ve claramente a Himeko escondida detrás de unos arbustos_

Aoi: himeko-sama! Himeko-sama! –gritando- donde estas?, uhmm.. genial!, si no la encuentro la Reina se pondra como loca --

**En la direccion**

_Se encontraba una Natsuki pensativa mirando por el ventanal _

Shizuru: ara ara porque esta tan seria Natsuki-chan -la abraza por detrás-

Natsuki: Hmm..?... no pasa nada Shizuru -algo sonrrojada- solo que se pasa el tiempo tan rapido, nuestra Naomi pronto le tocara irse

Shizuru: lo se, pero decidio ser otome y ese es su destino

Natsuki: que rapido crecio nuestra hija -dijo con melancolia-

Shizuru: -la abraza mas y besa su mejilla- Natsuki he estado pensando -dijo pensativa-

Natsuki: el que? -dijo confundida-

Shizuru: que piensaria Natsuki sobre tener otra Naomi?

Natsuki: Q-Que?! – toda exaltada-

**Mientras himeko**

Himeko: hmm.. Parece que ya se ha ido -saliendo de los arbustos-

Arika: asi que aquí andaba princesa

Himeko: q-que? -volteando lentamente su cara a ver a Arika- m..ma..ma

Arika: te hemos estado buscando hime-chan, tu madre anda muy preocupada

Himeko: y molesta de seguro...

Arika: acaso a mi princesa no le gustaría ser Reina?

Himeko: yo... -triste-

Arika: uhmm... Asi que era eso -la abraza-

**de vuelta a la direccion**

Natsuki: p-pero Shizuru ya somos mayores -confundida-

Shizuru: pero Natsuki No somos tan mayores, ademas recuerda que las otomes no envegecemos, que vamos hacer el resto de nuestra Vida?, yo pense que seria algo lindo tener otra hija... -su cara se torno triste-

Natsuki: Mi shizuru -la abraza fuertemente- seria hermosos, hagamoslo -besa sus labios tiernamente-

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

_Estaban toda las estudiantes reunidas en el patio mientras mis maria les hablaba_

Mis Maria: como veran hoy tenemos dia libre, pero no por eso significa que van a descanzar, asi que preparen sus cosas nos vamos a acampar!

_Todas las chicas extrañadas aceptaron y se fueron a sus cuartos a alistar las cosas_

**en el castillo de windbloom**

Himeko: pero porque no puedo ir con ellas?! -discutiendo con Mashiro-

Mashiro: porque no, tu debes quedarte aquí y encargarte de otra cosas, no podemos ir recuerda q hicimos un trato

Himeko: no es justo! -sale de la biblioteca, tras de ella va mikoto-kat-

Mashiro: uhmm..

Arika: -apareciendo- seguro se va a escapar

Mashiro: lo se, es solo..

Arika: es igual de necia que tu mashi-chan

Masiro: oe oe. No ayudas Arika. -funciendo el ceño-

Arika: jaja sera mejor que le diga a Gakuencho que la vigile -le da un beso en sus labios y sale de la habitacion-

Mashiro: uhmm... Estas niñas...

_horas despues se encontraban todas las estudiantes en una parte boscosa de windbloom, acompañadas de Miss Maria y Yukariko que se encargaba de dirigirlas con la ayuda de las estudiantes de clase perla.._

Mis maria: todas se dividiran en grupos de 4 personas nosotros eligiremos los grupos haran su casa de campaña en el lugar que quieran, si tienen algun inconveniene las triasic iran a su rescate, pero, traten de no tenerlo, esto no es parte entrenamiento pero aun asi lo tomaremos en cuenta. Les recuerdo que a media noche todas deben de presentarse a la fogata, si no tienen dudas retirence.

Yuna: sugoi vamos a acampar

Yuko: yuna-chan nos toco con Yami-san y lila-chan

Yuna: uhmm...vaya, que suerte ,Yami-chan! –sarcasmo-...en fin, andando

Yuko: hai!

_A unos metros se encontraba la casa de campaña de la directora y Shizuru un metro mas la de Miss maria y yukino y metros despues la de las clase perla (triassic) que eran Naomi, Tetsuya, Minako y Haruko._

**en la casa de campaña de ShizNat**

Natsuki: al fin un poco de descanzo -recostada en su sleepy-

Shizuru: esto sera hermoso -recostada en el pecho de Natsuki- por cierto que dijo Mashiro-sama?

Natsuki: uhm... Que de seguro Himeko iba andar aca y que la cuidaramos

Shizuru: ara Gakuencho volvera a ser niñera? Que cute mi Natsuki-chan -le acaricia su estomago-

Natsuki: eh..no, yo no.. Se lo pedire a Naomi..Shiz..uru! -parece q la habia tocado en un lugar sensible u know- ahí no! Kya! -sonrrojada-

**en otra casa d campaña**

Miss Maria: -escuchando los gritos de Natsuki- Geez que tanto haran esas dos! Nunca se pueden comportar

Yukino: sera mejor no saberlo jiji u

**mientras yuna, yuko yami y lila**

Yuko: no no muevela mas, No para haya -ayudando a construir su casa de campaña- aquí esta bien

Yami: así Nunca terminaran de construirla -dice con molestia- yo les ayudare

Yuna: p-pero que son esos ruidos? -algo se mueve entre los arbustos -

Yami: quien anda ahí! Da la cara ahora mismo- en posición para atacar-

Himeko: soy yo -sale una himeko toda llena de hojas a lado de ella iba mikoto-kat-

Yuko: mikotoo! -el gato salta hacia ella y lo abraza fuertemente- pero que haces aquí hime-chan?

Himeko: me he escapado, puedo quedarme con ustedes?

Yami: genial otra mas -habla bajito-

_Ya de noche estaban todas las estudiantes reunidas rodeando una enorme fogata, hasta Gakuencho y Shizuru onee-sama se encontraban con ellas vigilandolas, menos Miss Maria y Yukariko ya que se habian ido a explorar hace horas _ô.o

Shizuru: espero que disfruten todas la comida -le da una porcion d ramen a Natsuki-

Natsuki: ookini Shizuru

_En medio de la comida y la charla..._

Tetsuya: -hablando con exprecion seria y tetrica- sabian que... -todas voltearon a verla- cuenta la leyenda que en las lejanias, en los bosques de windbloom un fantasma ronda por todo el bosque, algunas personas lo han visto, dicen que..

_Shizuru y Naomi observaban curiosamente a una Gakuencho temerosa_

Tetsuya: tiene la capacidad de convertirse en un animal, ataca siempre a las chicas temerosas y sensibles, le llaman el Na-hual, las acosa en sus casas de campaña primero escuchan ruidos en los arbustos y piensan que es solo un animalito indefenso pero en realizad es él ,que espera cautelozamente a que se descuiden y ataca! Dicen que si llegan a ver uno, inmediatamente estas Condenada a morir y ser comida por el de una manera espantoza

Yuko,Yuna y himeko: -todas temerosas y temblando- e-eso es ho..rri..ble...

Natsuki: ja eso es men..ti..ra.. -mirando por todos lados-

Shizuru: ara Gakuencho esta asustada? -susurrando a su oido-

Natsuki: N..no -se sonroja y algo temerosa-

_De pronto del lado donde estaba Natsuki entre los arbustos se escucho un fuerte movimiento apareciendo una sombra horrible en la obscuridad_

Natsuki: kyaaaa – grita y se aferra a Shizuru toda asustada-

_Yuko-yuna-himeko y las demas chicas d clase coral tambien gritaron del susto_

Miss Maria: -apareciendo entre los arbustos con Yukariko- pero que pasa aquí!? Gakuencho que es ese comportamiento? –la mira con su cara de regañona-

Natsuki: -todavia encima d shizuru por el susto- eh? Yo.. -se separa super sonrrojada-

Tetsuya: jaja Naomi que sensible es tu mama -hablandole bajito-

Naomi: -aguantandoce la risa- eh.. Si

Mis Maria: ya es hora que se vayan a descanzar mañana tenemos trabajo que hacer. Gakuencho mañana hablaremos de esto -se va-

Natsuki: -/-

Shizuru: ara ara tal ves debería de contarle mas cuentos a mi Natsuki-chan

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Yukariko: chicas, la actividad de hoy , sera que exploren libremente el bosque hasta llegar a la cascada que esta por el noroeste (ja! Wtf? Q orientacion xD), ese es su limite. El equipo debe permanecer unido. Esta vez iran solo las chicas de clase coral

Miss Maria: ya saben que hacer si tienen problemas…ahora vayan a sus tiendas a preparar lo que necesiten y podran irse

Todas: hai!

**en la casa de campaña de Yuko,Yuna, Lila y Himeko**

Yuko: que les parece si hacemos un picnic cuando lleguemos a la cascada?

Lila: me parece buena idea, yo traigo unos bocadillos

Yuna: agua, comida, vendas -preparando su mochila- si,esta bien…saben una cosa?

Yuko: uh? Que pasa, Yuna-chan?

Yuna: esta vez no vendra Yami onee-sama,eso creo q hara mejor el recorrido jeje

Lila: jeje U creo que tienes razon

Himeko: siempre tiene cara de estar molesta,eso da miedo a veces U

Yuko: oh vamos,no es para tanto. Debe tener su parte amable en el fondo

Yuna: si tu lo dices… oô

Himeko: pero muy en el fondo –diciendo en voz baja-

Lila: emm…bueno, será mejor que ya nos vayamos o tardaremos en llegar

Yuko: en marcha, equipo!!

_Mientras tanto en el campamento..._

**casa de campaña de las Triassic**

Tetsuya: ah por fin libertad -estira los brazos-

Haruko: aprovechemos este momento –saca una charolita con bocadillos (tengo hambre …..)

Minako: si, gracias Haruko, podremos descansar un rato,esperemos que las chicas no se metan en problemas

Naomi: no creo pidan auxilio, el camino hacia la cascada no es tan difícil –tomando un sorbo de su te (a quien lo habra sacado?)- gustan? -les ofrece una taza de te-

Minako: arigato ,naomi-san –toma una taza-

-casa de campaña de shizuru y natsuki-

Shizuru: natsuki?

Natsuki: que pasa,shizuru?

Shizuru: las chicas de clase coral acaban de partir, himeko-sama debe ir con ellas, sera mejor que le pidas a naomi que las vigile

Natsuki: oh es cierto, vaya…esa princesa si que es un problema el cuidarla u.uU, ahora mismo le dire a Naomi –sale de su tienda y se dirige a la de las Triassic-

Natsuki: -afuera de la tienda- Naomi-san, puedes salir un momento?

Naomi: -saliendo de la tienda- Si,gakuencho..que pasa?

Natsuki: disculpa, se que es tu tiempo libre, pero podrias vigilar a la princesa Himeko, ya sabes que esta con Yuko, su hermana…hace poco acaban de partir, ten –le da un dispositivo de la posición de cada equipo-

Naomi: esta bien, gakuencho..no sera ningun problema

Natsuki: gracias,hija –la abraza- suerte! –se va-

_Naomi entra de nuevo a la tienda_

Minako: que sucede,naomi? –mirando a la chica castaña-

Naomi: -preparando sus cosas- Gakuencho me pidio que fuera a vigilar a un equipo coral

Tetsuya: acaso ya empezaron a tener problemas? ¬¬

Naomi: no, es solo que Himeko–sama esta ahí…ya sabes como es, jeje

Tetsuya: mmm vaya…-sonriendo burlonamente- si que te han arruinado el descanso,naomi

Naomi: yo no lo veria de esa manera –dice mientras una sonrisa picara se dibuja en sus labios-

_Minako,Haruko, Tetsuya la miran con curiosidad_

Haruko: A que te refieres Naomi-san?

Naomi: a que podre admirar a todas esas chicas lindas y sin que alguien moleste, fufufu –dice mientras sigue sonriendo-

Minako: jejeje U

Tetsuya: eeeeh!?-tono molesto-

Haruko: -pensando- después de todo es hija de Shizuru-sama - UU

_Ya con todas sus cosas listas, sale de la tienda_

Naomi: nos vemos después,chicas –dice despidiendose de sus amigas-

_Emprende el camino ,adentrandose al bosque y verificando el dispositivo que le dio Natsuki_

**Equipo coral**

Yuko: Otome wa do my best deshou? –cantando mientras va caminando (eso rimo)-

Lila y Yuna siguiendole la tonada de la cancion

Himeko: -desde atrás observando como van cantando e intentando seguir la melodía-

Mikoto-cat: meooow –caminando junto a Himeko-

Yuko: -volteando a ver a su hermana- vamos,himeko ¡!ññ

Himeko: h-hai! –camina junto a Yuko-

Yuna: -viendo el mapa del bosque- según esto, después de estas dos colinas esta nuestro destino

Lila: por fin ya casi llegamos –animando a todas- vamos chicas! 0

Todas: vamos!!

_Desde una parte oscura en el bosque aparece una sombra, se queda observando a las chicas desde lejos_

sombra : esto sera mas facil de lo que esperabamos –hablando por un intercomunicador- mandenla,cuando les de la señal –vuelve a desaparecer entre las sombras-

_Unos cuantos minutos después llegan hasta la cascada, donde algunas chicas ya estaban ahí descansando._

Yuko: wooow, es muy bonito! –admirando el paisaje-

Himeko: -mirando hacia todas partes – waa, estas flores estan muy lindas!

Yuna: -caminando a unos metros del rio- creo que aquí estara bien

Lila: es perfecto,aquí podremos hacer nuestro picnic -dice poniendo su mochila en el suelo y sacando un mantel-

Yuko: waa! Comida!, me muero de hambre! –corre hacia donde estan las demas chicas-

_Por otra parte Himeko se aleja para recoger unas cuantas flores_

Yuko: himeko!! No quieres comer? –sentada junto con las otras chicas en el césped-

Himeko: recogere algunas flores, en un momento regreso

Yuko: esta bien! ….. jeje bueno…Itadakimasu! -comienza a comer unos bocadillos-

Lila: se ve que no tenia hambre oo

Yuna: hey, no te acabes todo!

_Mientras himeko se alejaba mas y mas, aun admirando el paisaje, lleno de flores muy lindas y escogiendo cuales cortar._

_La sombra de antes, aparece aun oculta por las sombras_

_sombra_: es el momento indicado…mandenla ahora!

Himeko escucha un ruido detrás de ella y voltea rapidamente

Himeko:q-quien anda ahí? –dice un poco nerviosa- Yu-yuko-chan?

_Silencio..._

Himeko: chicas? –acercandose mas y mas a donde habia escuchado el ruido-

_De repente un ser sale de entre las sombras se lanza sobre ella intentando atacarla, pero Himeko cae de espaldas y eso impide que la lastime._

Himeko: pero…q-que…. –totalmente asustada observando al extraño ser-

_En una parte cercana a donde se encontraba himeko._

Naomi: ya casi llego –checando el dispositivo- mm?..esto esta muy extraño

_El dispositivo comienza a perder la señal _

Naomi: uhmm..que le sucede? –aun mirando confusa el radar-

_De repente se escucha un ruido desgarrador_...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

**-- Ending insertece cancion de ****kimi ga sora datta - Mai-Hime ****--**

**OMAKE**

Arika: sugoiii tenemos nueva temporada -dice emocionada-

Nina: no te emociones Arika, es solo un Fan Fiction -habla seria-

Shizuru: ara ara que importa aun así sigo apareciendo con mi Natsuki-chan -abraza a natsuki-

Natsuki: ahh mate Shizu..ru

Yuko: Mama -hablando tiernamente-

Arika: que pasa Yuko-chan?

Yuko: como es que ustedes pudieron tener hijas? –dijo curiosa-

Arika: ehhh? ...etto bueno...tu sabras.. Cuando una abejita ama mucho a otra abejita...

Nina: - interrumpiendo a Arika- pero que dices Arika! No hay abejas-gritando- eso es gracias a los poderes de otome

Yuko: poderes de otome? -sin entender-

Shizuru: ara ara eso yo te lo podria explicar de otra forma linda niña

Natsuki: Shizuru! Deja de pervertir a Yuko-san!

Shizuru: jiji ikezu

Nina: vaya parece que "la gran amatista" nunca cambiara -suspiro-


	2. El pasado regresa

Muchisimas gracias por leer el fic y por sus comment 88naruhina 4ever y Carol.Anahi

**Capitulo 2. El pasado regresa.**

-- Capitulo anterior

Himeko: pero…q-que…. –totalmente asustada viendo al extraño ser-

-en una parte cercana a donde se encontraba himeko-

Naomi: ya casi llego –checando el dispositivo- mm?..esto esta muy extraño

_El dispositivo comienza a perder la señal _

Naomi: que le sucede? –aun mirando confusa el radar-

_de repente escucha un grito desgarrador _''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Ayudenme!'' , el cual reconoce rapidamente

Naomi: Himeko-sama!! –corre hacia donde escucho el grito, esquivando arboles y saltando varios arbustos-

Fin --

_La sombra que ataco a Himeko, tenia la silueta de una mujer, con vestimenta negra que le cubría por completo la cara, solo dejaba ver sus manos, las cuales sostenían una gran lanza_

Sombra: objetivo…matar a la princesa… -acercándose lentamente hasta la princesa-

Himeko: aa….aa…. no… -completamente paralizada sin poder articular una palabra mas-

_Cuando estaba a punto de atacarla, Naomi sale de entre los arbustos, tomando en brazos a la princesa y poniéndola varios metros lejos de su atacante_

Naomi: esta bien, Himeko-sama? –mirando a la princesa que seguia muy asustada-

_Himeko solo asintiendo con la cabeza_

Naomi: -poniendose enfrente de himeko en pose de combate, protegiendola- ni te atrevas

Sombra: escaneando…otome perla, intruso –tambien se pone en pose de combate-

_El ser ataca a Naomi con su arma,__ una lanza. Naomi la esquiva rápidamente, su contrincante sin perder el tiempo se voltea y vuelve a atacar, cuyo ultimo ataque Naomi no pudo esquivar tan fácilmente y la lanza paso a rasgarle un poco de la playera._

Naomi: agh…-saltando para atrás- pero que demonios es eso? –mandando una señal de auxilio e intenta atacarla-

**Campamento**

_El radar comenzo a sonar con la alarma de auxilio_

Natsuki: pero que pasa!? – corriendo hasta donde estaba el aparato, revisando las coordenadas y quien lo estaba emitiendo- no puede ser!! , Shizuru!

Shizuru: que sucede Natsuki –en tono alarmado-

Natsuki: Miss Maria,Yukariko y tu, vayan en busca de las alumnas y reúnanlas aquí, ya!

Shizuru: pero que esta sucediendo!?

Natsuki: Naomi y la princesa himeko, tienen problemas –en tono serio-

Shizuru: – la expresión de su rostro cambio subitamente al escuchar el nombre de su hija- iremos a buscar a las demas –dice en tono muy preocupado-

Natsuki: no te preocupes,shizuru. Yo ire a rescatarlas

Shizuru: por favor, cuidalas mucho –mirandola preocupada y materializando su robe-

_Mientras Naomi y el extraño ser peleaban, Himeko aun seguia en shock por lo que estaba pasando, Naomi que empezaba a tener problemas con su atacante, al esquivar otro de sus ataques, logro ver que una figura encapuchada salía del bosque dispuesta a atacar a Himeko, la cual en ese momento se encontraba indefensa._

Naomi: Himeko-sama!!

_Justo en el momento en el que la figura esta a centímetros de atacar a la princesa, aparece Natsuki que se interpone entre el atacante y la princesa, al tiempo que le propina una fuerte patada que lo aleja varios metros._

Natsuki: -volteando hacia la princesa- princesa, se encuentra bien?

Himeko: s-si…gracias Gakuencho

Naomi: mamá…-dice en casi un susurro-

_Naomi al ver que su contrincante se distrajo al escuchar el alboroto que se ocasiono detrás de ella , se libra de ella y corre hasta donde esta Natsuki_

Natsuki: Naomi!,estas bien!? –tono preocupado-

Naomi: si, mamá, no te preocupes, estoy bien

Natsuki: me alegro mucho –abraza a su hija muy fuerte-

Naomi: gracias mama –tambien la abraza-

Natsuki: te dare el permiso para usar el robe –se acerca de nuevo a su hija- Naomi Kruger Viola, libera el poder de tu robe –besa el arete-

Naomi: es hora de acabar con ellos!! ..Materialize!! INSERTA AQUÍ LA CANCION DE MATERIALIZE Y TODA LA ESCENA DEL ROBE :3 xD

Natsuki: asi se habla,hija!! … esta vez intercambiemos oponentes

Naomi: me parece buena idea

_Las dos otomes se ponen en pose de combate y cada una ataca a su respectivo oponente_

_Natsuki ataca al ser con el que hace unos momentos peleaba con su hija, atacándola con todas sus fuerzas y usando los lazos de su robe. Dejando a la sombra sin posibilidades de contraatacar. Acabando rápidamente con ella_

_Por otro lado, Naomi se acerca a la persona encapuchada atacándola con su elemento (un baculo de hierro), pero la extraña chica se protege con su lanza._

P.E: veo que pudiste sobrevivir a la valkyria ,ja, tuviste suerte

Naomi: uh?...te refieres a esa cosa? –aun forcejeando con su oponente-

P.E: veo que eres muy fuerte, Naomi……

Naomi: pero como..?

P.E: -la interrumpe- eso no importa…será en otra ocasión…lo único que tengo que decirte es que… –empujándola lejos y liberándose- …OTOMES, NO SE INTERPONGAN! –al ver que Natsuki se dirigía hacia ellas, como apoyo a Naomi. La chica se interna en la oscuridad del bosque rápidamente-

Naomi: -viendo hacia la dirección donde desapareció la chica- val…kyria..

Natsuki: Naomi, sera mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, cuanto antes sea posible –tomando a Himeko en brazos-

Naomi: -saliendo de sus pensamientos- ah…si…

_Natsuki y Naomi se dirigieron hacia el campamento, a llegar encontraron a todas las estudiantes reunidas, Natsuki deposita a la princesa en brazos de Yukariko._

Shizuru: Natsuki que ha pasado?! -preocupada-

Natsuki: hablaremos en otro momento Shizuru -dijo con un tono preocupado-

Miss Maria: -entendiendo la situación interrumpió la charla- sera mejor que empaquen regresaremos ya a Garderobe

_**Horas mas tarde**_

_En el castillo de Windbloom estaba Arika platicando con Aoi a escondidas de Mashiro..._

Arika: asi que eso paso...-preocupada-

Mashiro: - que habia escuchado toda la conversaion- quee!? -Gritando- que Himeko quería ser secuestrada!? Arika! Porque me lo ocultan!

Aoi: bueno y-yo mejor me retiro -saliendo rapido de la habitacion-

Arika: calmate Mashiro apenas te lo iba a decir además, no quería preocuparte pero ya estamos tomando medidas y averiguando que pasa

Mashiro: pero.. Ella esta bien? Donde esta?

Arika: ahora esta dormida y descansando de la impresión en su habitación...

Mashiro: quien querría matar a nuestra hija?

**En el castillo de cristal negro**

X: tontas! Son unas inútiles como fueron posible el que fallaran!

Slave: lo sentimos Master pero Gakuencho y la otome perla se interpuso en nuestro camino

X : Natsuki Kruger -apretando los puños con coraje-...me las pagaran! Todas me la pagaran!!...pongan en marcha el plan C-30 veremos que son capaz de hace esas otomes

Slave: hai Master

**De vuelta en Garderobe**

_Naomi se encontraba sola en el salon de las Triassic pensatiba por lo sucedido, su cabeza estaba la imagen de esa misteriosa encapuchada y las palabras que le habian dicho, ademas sonaba como si la conociera..._

Naomi: quien podra ser...

Tetsuya: quien podra ser quien? -llegando a la habitación y sacándola de sus pensamientos-

Naomi: uhmm...nada tetsu-chan -toma un sorbo de su te-

Tetsuya: uhmmm.. Pensé que hablabas de la persona encapuchada que las ataco -alzando una ceja-

Naomi: ara acaso tetsu-chan me anda espiando?

Tetsuya: ja! Eso quisieras, y no, todas las chicas andan hablando de ello

Naomi: esto se sale de control

Tetsuya: acaso tendremos una guerra como paso años atrás?

**con las otomes coral**

Yuna: como sigue hime-sama?

Yuka: ella esta Bien, pero mi madre es la que esta atacada, seguramente ahora esta con Gakuencho…º

**en la direccion**

_Una Natsuki frustrada sentada en su escritorio y escuchando los regaños de Mashiro-sama_

Mashiro: como es posible que haya pasado esto?! Quienes quieren matarla

Natsuki: hee...alteza...ya le he dicho que todavía no sabemos -aunque si sabia mas o menos que la habia atacado-

Mashiro: acaso Nagi volvio con sus Babosadas? -dijo en tono enojado-

Natsuki: no lo creo, nuestros informantes Dicen que se encuentra muy lejos, ahora estamos investigando, tenemos a los demas pilares con esta investigación

Mashiro: ya veo...-pensativa-

Natsuki: demo, si es objetivo es matar a la princesa hay que tener a las dos princesas vigiladas no podemos arriesgarnos

Mashiro: sabia que no debia dejarla ir!

Natsuki: no se preocupe la estaremos vigilando.

_Minutos despues__ que se había ido Mashiro de la habitación _

Natsuki: Valkyria..-pensativa-

Shizuru: así que han vuelto, quien puede estar detrás de esto? -se acerca a ella y se sienta sobre el escritorio-

Natsuki: no lo se Shizuru, pero no pasara lo de años atrás, esta ves debemos estar preparadas..

Shizuru: no se preocupe tanto Natsuki yo la cuidare -toma la mano de Natsuki y la besa amorosamente- (awwwwwww)

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

_**T**__odas las estudiantes realizaron sus actividades cotidianas, pero no fue lo mismo para Gakuencho ya que se encontraba en la sala de juntas, en la segunda reunión a discutir el tema de R y R. Natsiki se encontraba sentada escuchando todas las discusiones entre los representante De cada país, a su lado se encontraba Shizuru con una expresión tranquila pero por dentro moría de ganas porque ya se terminara esa dichosa junta y poder estar a solas con su Natsuki..._

Mashiro: entonces esta dicho, los dos están en un acuerdo de no traspasar las líneas de su reino

Natsuki: entonces no hay nada más que decir

Representante de Florince: yo tengo una pregunta

Natsuki: Rei Charles Guneel tiene permiso para hablar

RF: es verdad que volvieron a aparecer nuevas Valkyrias?

Natsuki: -frunciendo el ceño- quien ha dicho eso?

RF: responda por favor!

Natsuki: es verdad pero eso ya lo estamos investigando.

Representante de Annam: pero eso es imposible con la guerra de hace años todos fueron derrotados

Natsuki: lo siento, eso no es el tema de discusión de hoy, hablaremos de ello en otra reunión, esta la doy por terminada.

**Al salir de la sala de juntas**

Natsuki: vaya, los rumores si que corren muy rápido –caminando por el pasillo camino a la direccion-

Shizuru: es inevitable, esto ya no es solo problema de Windbloom…los demás ya lo deben saber a través de sus representantes –caminando junto a Natsuki-

Natsuki: are are…-suspirando y llevándose una mano a la frente-

"_disculpe,Gakuencho'' – la voz de una chica hizo que Natsuki y Shizuru se detuvieran y voltearan a ver de quien se trataba_

Shizuru: Presidenta Erstin Ho- haciendo una reverencia-

Natsuki: -tambien haciendo reverencia- en que podemos servirle?

Erstin: -Acercándose a ellas, junto con su otome, Nina- disculpe que las interrumpamos de nuevo, pero queremos saber mas sobre el tema del regreso de los slaves.

Natsuki: lo siento, presidenta. No Podemos…

Nina: lo sabemos, Gakuencho –interrumpiendola- pero nosotras queremos ayudarlas en lo que sea posible.

Natsuki: no queremos causarle problemas a las demas naciones – en tono serio y preocupado a la vez-

Erstin: comprendemos su posición en este asunto, por favor, gakuencho –mirandola insistentemente-

_Shizuru, se__ queda mirando pensativa hacia Erstin y Nina_

Shizuru: -dando unos pasos hacia el frente- Meister Nina Wang – llamando la atención de la otome-

Nina: -mirando a Shizuru- hai, Shizuru-sama

Shizuru: Cuando eras la meister de Nagi, tenias autorización de entrar a los laboratorios de Garderobe y conocer el funcionamiento de los slaves,no?

Nina: si, solo iba cuando tenia un encargo por parte del duque Solo pude reconocer un par de Caracteristicas de ellos y distinguir los nuevos prototipos que creaban, llamadas Nuevas Valkyrias

Natsuki: ''valkyria'',haz dicho? –dice seriamente, volteando a verla-

Nina: hai, eran casi de la misma naturaleza de los slave, solo que con una tecnología mas avanzada, al parecer nunca pudieron terminarlas. Fue cuando todas detuvieron al Harmonium…y a mi – mirando a Natsuki y Shizuru-

Shizuru: ya veo – se queda pensando- mmm… -voltea a ver a erstin- presidenta, siento mucho recordarle esto, pero es necesario si queremos continuar con este asunto

Erstin: -respira hondo- no se preocupe, meister Shizuru…es cierto que es difícil recordar lo que paso hace años, pero si es por ayudar a todos, eso no importa, les diré todo lo que se sobre (como funciona) el sistema de los slave

Shizuru: ookini, presidenta –haciendo otra reverencia-

Natsuki: -después de escuchar a todas y pensarlo- esta bien, aceptaremos su ayuda, trataremos este tema en otra reunión. Ya con la información que hayamos recopilado hasta el momento

Erstin: muchas gracias, Gakuencho, Shizuru-sama

Nina: con su permiso

_Las dos chicas hacen una reverencia y se marchan en direccion opuesta_

Shizuru: no te preocupes, Natsuki –siguiendo su camino hacia la direccion- ellas nos seran de gran ayuda para descifrar lo que esta pasando y combatir al enemigo

Natsuki: -caminando junto con ella, aun con cara de preocupación- tienes razón, con esto, nos acaban de quitar un peso de encima…pero…

Shizuru: -viendo hacia el frente- aun nos queda saber quien es ''el verdadero enemigo''

Natsuki: exactamente, y no podemos bajar la guardia, no sabemos como será su próximo ataque.

**AL OTRO DIA**

**En la direccion de Garderobe**

Mashiro: Gakuencho -dijo exsaltada-, no volvera a pasar como años atrás, quiero que movilice un cuerpo de otomes si es necesario y averiguen que pasa!

Natsuki: pero alteza no podemos movernos aun! Sera muy rapido y..

Mashiro: - interrumpiendola- se lo estoy ordenando Gakuencho, quiero que hoy mismo salgan e investiguen

Natsuki: -algo molesta- como usted diga alteza

**Minutos después en el patio de entrenamiento**

Se encontraban un grupo de clase perla eran 5 chicas incluyendo a las triassic

Natsuki: esta será su primera misión -hablando hacia las chicas- quiero que investiguen todo el área oeste en la que estuvimos el día de ayer, Meister Viola ira con ustedes

Todas: hai! Gakuencho

Natsuki: Cuento contigo Shizuru, por favor cuídate y cuídalas -la mira algo preocupada-

Shizuru: ara mi Natsuki se preocupa por mi?.

Narsuki: e..pues si..sabes que si -sonrrojada-

Shizuru: que linda! 0

Naomi: coff cof -cm interumpiendo sus momentos melosos xd-

Natsuki: eh..andando -nerviosa-

Shizuru:.cualquier cosa estaremos en contacto Natsuki .

-dirigiéndose a las otomes perla, es hora de irnos, andando! -dicho esto todas volaron junto con Shizuru hacia el noroeste-

Natsuki: Shizuru...

**Por otra parte en el pais de Ealis**

Haruka: pero Yukino, No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados –dijo una Haruka frustrada-

Yukino: Haruka-cha No podemos meternos por ahora, lo siento

Haruka: -molesta- entonces que hacemos!? –Apretando sus puños-

Yukino: hay que esperar a su segundo movimiento..

Haruka: segundo movimiento?...

**En el castillo de Cristal Negro**

Master: ya es hora, suéltenlas!

Slave: yes, master! -saliendo de la habitación-

Persona encapuchada: esta segura que es el momento?

Master: si, necesito un poco de diversión -dijo sonriendo malévolamente-

P. Encapuchada: entonces iré con ellas -disponiéndose a salir-

Master: no espera, esta ves no iras, No podemos arriesgarnos

P. Encapuchada: está bien, Master

**Mientras las otomes coral**

Yuna: porque hay tanto movimiento en Garderobe?

Yuko: ha de ser por lo que sucedió ayer -dijo pensativa-

Lila: pobre Himeko-sama, como se encontrara?

Aoi: -interrumpiéndolas- Yuko-sama

Yuko: Miss Aoi, que pasa?

Aoi: tiene que acompañarme su madre quiere hablar con usted

Yuko: hai Miss Aoi, chicas. Nos vemos después

**en el laboratorio**

Natsuki**: **como esta todo por allá Shizuru? -hablando por su comunicador-

Shizuru: tan rapido me extrañaste?

Natsuki: Shizuru!

Shizuru: -riendo- todo parece tranquilo, no hay señales de enemigos Natsuki

_De pronto la alarma de alerta comenzó a sonar por toda el laboratorio_

Natsuki: Youko que pasa?

Yohko: -revisando en la Computadora- No puede ser!, un grupo de Valkyrias está en Windbloom

Natsuki: que!? -frunciendo el ceño- maldición!

Natsuki: Irina, dame comunicación a Arika-san

Irina: moshi moshi Meister Yumemiya –dijo por su comunicador-

Arika: -por su comunicador- Irina-chan que pasa?

Natsuki: Arika!...Un grupo de Valkyrias se dirige hacia el castillo!

Arika: que!? Valkyrias... ? -preocupada-

Natsuki: ponte alerta! Un grupo de otomes ira para allá -dijo cerrando comunicación e iniciandola ahora con Shizuru- Shizuru necesito que regresen a Garderobe inmediatamente están atacando Windbloom

Shizuru: iremos enseguida-dijo y cerró comunicación-

Yohko: Gakuencho! -grito a Natsuki-

Natsuki: ahora que pasa?!

Yohko: ya estan cerca del castillo!

Natsuki: Shizuru apresúrate...

**Mientras en el castillo de Windbloom**

_Un grupo de Valkyrias habían entrado en Windbloom, ya se encontraba atacando el castillo y destruyendo todo lo que se les pusiera enfrente_

Yuko: madre, que pasa? -escuchando mucho disturbio-

Arika: Mashiro están atacando el castillo, hay que desalojar a todos!

Himeko: ellas vienen por mi? -dijo preocupada-

Mashiro: de ninguna manera! Aoi lleva las al refugio

Aoi: si Mashiro-sama

Yuko: no! Yo no quiero ir, debo pelear!

Mashiro: no seas necia, protege a tu hermana -dicho esto Mashiro beso el arete de Yuko y Materializo su Robe-

_Ya cuando las princesas y Aoi se habían ido, Arika y Mashiro salieron donde se encontraban las Valkyrias destrozando el castillo_..

Mashiro: pero como atreven a destruir mi hermoso castillo! -Dijo molesta- Arika!

Arika: si, Mashiro

Mashiro: -se acerca a su oido- Meister Arika Yumemiya, libera los poderes del zafiro del cielo azul.. –Besa su arete-

Arika: andando! ahhh- dicho esto voló por los aires a derribar algunas valkyrias-

**En Garderobe**

Nina: que es ese alboroto?

Erstin: Nina, están atacando Windbloom –preocupada-

Nina: que!? Quien!?

Erstin: un grupo de Valkyrias

Nina: debemos hacer algo! –exaltandose-

Erstin: sabes que no podemos hacer nada, Nina-chan, si interferimos podría ser peligroso

Nina: -con cara molesta- pero...

**En el castillo de Windbloom **

Arika peleaba con tres valkyrias que la estaban atacando al mismo tiempo, no era muy difícil derrotarlas pero eran muchas y definitivamente ella no podría con todas

Arika: -eliminando a unas valkyrias- esto es mucho, donde están esas otomes!? –mirando hacia Mashiro-

**Mientras Shizuru y las demás Otomes se encontraba en camino hacia Windbloom**

_El grupo de Otomes perla comandando por Shizuru, se acercaban cada vez mas hacia el castillo, a cierta distancia que ya podían ver los disturbios que ocasionaban los enemigos._

_Shizuru: chicas, apresúrense! –Avanzando más rápido-_

_De repente, a unos metros de ellas, apareció una fila de valkyrias que formaban una barrera, haciendo que las Otomes se detuvieran de golpe._

Shizuru: chicas, prepárense –viendo de reojo a las chicas y materializando su naginata-

_Las Otomes perla también materializaron su elemento, el báculo de hierro. Justo después de eso, las valkyrias tambien hicieron aparecer su gran lanza_

Shizuru: como lo esperaba –hablando para si misma- .Tengan mucho cuidado con ellas, ahora...ataquen!

Shizuru fue la primera en atacar a las valkyrias, seguida de las demás Otomes. Las valkyrias también las contraatacaban

**Con Arika **

Después de eliminar a la valkyria que estaba atacándola, Arika observa que van apareciendo cada vez más valkyrias, rodeándola

Arika: agh…que no se cansan? –en tono molesto- aaaah! –volviendo a atacar-

**Laboratorio**

Yohko: Gakuencho!, Shizuru-san y las de mas otomes están siendo atacadas por un grupo de valkyrias!

Natsuki: nani!? –viendo la pantalla de la computadora- demonios! –Pegando en el escritorio-

Arika: -abriendo comunicación- Gakuencho!, necesito refuerzos… -se escuchan los golpes del metal de las espadas.

Yohko: Gakuencho, no tenemos a nadie mas a quien enviar, los pilares están fuera de Windbloom investigando –aun revisando la computadora-

Natsuki: esta bien, yo iré –dirigiéndose hacia la salida-

Yohko: pero, gakuencho! –mirándola preocupada-

Natsuki: necesita refuerzos, no puedo quedarme aquí, cualquier noticia, solo en lazala al comunicador

Yohko: hai, esta bien!

**Castillo WindBloom**

Arika: -atacando a otra valkyria y partiéndola por la mitad- eso es todo!

_Detrás de ella aparecen otras dos valkyrias, materializando cada una sus lanzas intentando atacarla_

Natsuki: -llegando hasta el castillo de windbloom y acabando con las valkyrias que se atravesara en su camino - Load silver cartridge –dice apuntando su gran arma hacia las valkyrias que estaban a unos metros de Arika- FIRE! –de su arma sale un láser que atraviesa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a las valkyrias-

Arika: gakuencho! –Yendo hasta donde se encontraba Natsuki-

Natsuki: Arika, las demás Otomes están peleando contra más valkyrias!

Arika: esas cosas salen hasta de debajo de las piedras!

_Llegan mas valkyrias a atacarlas_

Arika: ay,no es cierto… --

**Mientras dentro del castillo **

_Sin percatarse de ellas, un trío de valkyrias entraron al castillo de Winbloom, el cual ya estaba desierto, ya que todos habían ido a refugiarse._

_En alguna parte del castillo_

Aoi: princesas, por aquí –guiándolas por un largo pasillo-

Himeko: tengo miedo, yuko-chan –abrazándose al brazo su hermana-

Yuko: tranquila, onee-chan, no va a pasar nada –acariciandole la cabeza-

_Al llegar al final del pasillo, salen tres sombras, mostrando sus lanzas amenazadoramente_

Aoi: aaah! –grita asustada- princesas, corran!

_Yuko jala a Himeko del brazo y se la llevo de nuevo por el pasillo, las valkyrias no toman en cuenta a Aoi y se van tras las princesas_

Yuko: Himeko! Corre mas rapido –aun jalandola-

Himeko: -volteando hacia atrás- yuko, allí vienen!

_Yuko sigue corriendo,jalando a su hermana por diferentes pasillos hasta que llegan a el jardin principal_

Yuko: vamos himeko, solo un poco mas –volteando a ver a himeko-

Himeko: onee-chan, cuidado!

**Con Shizuru y las demás.**

_LA battalle entre ellas continuaba, las Valkyrias no las dejaban pasar y las atacaban con sus lanzas…_

Tetsuyai: ¿estas cosas son las que atacaron a Himeko-sama? –aventando lejos a una Valkyria y atravesándola con su báculo de hierro- no parecen tan fuertes!

Minako: Tetsuya, no te confíes –dijo atravesando con su elemento a varias Valkyrias-

Haruko: si, no sabemos de que puedan ser capaces…

Naomi: me pregunto como estaran en WindBloom –preocupada-

**Dentro del castillo de Windbloom**

_La valkyria había golpeado fuertemente a Yuko dejándola inconsciente en el piso, después de esto tomo a Himeko llevándola consigo._

Himeko: Noo!! Onee-chan!! –gritando fuertemente-

**Fuera del Castillo de WindBloom**

Natsuki: estas cosas nunca mueren o que?! -Siendo atrapada por cuatro de ellas apretándola con sus tentáculos-

_De pronto se ve como sale del castillo la Valkyria que había capturado a Himeko tratando de llevársela lejos_

Arika: Himeko!! –viendo a su hija alejarse-

_Cuando Arika se disponía a ir por su hija otra Valkyria llego donde se encontraba Mashiro para atacarla._

Mashiro: malditos monstros! Dejen en paz a mi hija! –dijo molesta-

Natsuki: -aun atrapada y tratando de safarce- Arika!, Mashiro-sama!

Arika: Mashiro! –volando hacia donde se encontraba Mashiro y eliminado a la Valkyria-

_Cuando Arika quiso ir a donde se entraba la Valkiria que se había llevado a su hija, esta ya había desaparecido volando lejos. Después de estos todas las Valkyrias que se encontraban con ellas se iban retirando-_

**De vuelta con Shizuru y las demas**

_Las Otomes perla seguían peleando con las Valkyrias que restaban. Naomi estaba siendo atrapada por una y otra se disponía a atravesarla con su lanza, pero rápidamente Naomi atrapo su lanza con uno de los lasos de su traje, pero no fue suficiente ya que otra de ellas agarro su fuerte lanza y del pico de esta se disparo un rayo directo hacia donde estaba Naomi. Cerrando los ojos y esperando el fuerte golpe Naomi escucho un fuerte alarido, era Shizuru que se había impuesto y había sido golpeada fuertemente con el rayo rasgando su traje, aun con el fuerte golpe Shizuru logro agarrar su Naginata con dificultad y derroto a los tres Valkyrias restantes y callo inconsciente._

Naomi: mama!! –grito y sostuvo a Shizuru-

**De regreso al Castllo de WindBloom**

Natsuki: malditas Valkirias –apretando sus puños-

Arika: tengo que recuperar a Himeko! –disponiéndose a ir-

Natsuki: espera! –deteniéndola- ahora no es momento, acabarían rápidamente contigo

Arika: -triste y molesta- pero, mi hija… -apretando los puños-

Natsuki: la recuperaremos –suena una voz por su comunicador-

Yohko: -hablando por su intercomunicador- Gakuencho, Maester Viola ha sido herida gravemente

Natsuki: NANI!? –con cara petrificada-

_**Notas: **__**Valkyria: **__La valkyria era un guerrera con cuerpo de mujer y vestimenta color negro que tapaba toda su cara, solo se veían sus ojos amarillos o rojos, su vestimenta no era de metal como las antiguas Valkyrias, esta eran como si fuera su propia piel,__siendo así una fusión de slave con valkyria, su elemento era una lanza que tenia la capacidad de alargarse como si fuera un tentáculo_

**-- Ending insertece cancion de ****kimi ga sora datta - Mai-Hime ****--**

**OMAKE**

Natsuki: S-Shizuruuuuuuu!!musica dramatica

Arika: aah gakuencho,no grite

Shizuru: ara ara, que pasa? Natsuki?

Natsuki: juro que te vengare, Shizuru! –dice enojada mientras se arrodilla junto a shizuru-

Shizuru: kyaaaaaa! Natsuki se ve tan linda enojada! –la abraza ,haciendo que la cara de Natsuki quedara en medio de..su ''personalidad'' xD-

Natsuki: -poniendose roja- shiz…hmmmm...shizu…ru..no puedo….hmmmm res…pi..rar

Naomi: ara ara, ni en situaciones así se pueden comportar

Haruka: hey ustedes,vayan a hacer algo mas ''procreativo'' que robarnos tiempo en el omake ¬¬

Yukino: haruka-chan es ''productivo''

Haruka: ah? Pues eso!

Shizuru: hmm...algo mas ''procreativo'' –tono sensual- Natsuki

Natsuki: S-shi..su..ru mate!

Himeko: ummm…que nadie se acuerda de mi? –voz llorosa-


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3. Un poco de tranquilidad?**

_**Habían pasado dos días desde el secuestro de Himeko-sama**__**.**_

_Naomi se encontraba en su lugar favorito sollozando, se sentía triste y muy culpable por lo que le había pasado a su madre, aunque sabia muy bien que esos eran los riesgos de ser una otome, algunas veces se cuestionaba si había hecho lo correcto._

Yami: uhmm... Tu?

Naomi: uh...Tu otra ves? -volteando a verla-

Yami: lo siento, también suelo visitar este lugar

Naomi: oh ya veo bueno, creo que mejor me iré

Yami: no espera, estabas llorando? -dijo curiosa-

Naomi: no...

Yami: no eres tan fuerte como todos dicen, son puras apariencias -dijo con molestia-

Naomi: que dices?, porque me hablas así?

Yami: así como?

Naomi: como si me odiaras, acaso te hice algo malo?

Yami: tu…hmm... -saca un pañuelo y se lo da- toma...no es bueno que vean a una otome y mas a ti llorar

Naomi: gracias… aww que linda te preocupas por mi? –dijo sonriendo-

Yami: eh? C-claro que no!

Naomi: -riendo- solo bromeo, como te llamas?

Yami: Yami Clochette

Naomi: gracias Yami-chan

Yami: Yami-chan? –confusa-

Naomi: te molesta?

Yami: me es indiferente…y, se puede saber pq llorabas?

Naomi: ummm…no tiene importancia –sonriendole levemente y agachando un poco la cabeza-

Yami: -mirandola durante unos segundos – esta bien,será mejor que regrese después –se da la media vuelta y comienza a alejarse-

Naomi: pero…-la ve alejarse- espera!!

Yami: -deteniendose ,sin voltear- ahora que quieres?

Naomi: tu pañuelo –yendo hacia ella-

Yami: puedes quedartelo,tengo muchos..ademas ya lo ensuciaste..jum –comienza a caminar de nuevo-

Naomi: -mientras ve a Yami alejarse,no iba tan lejos de ella ,nota que su (rodilla,mano..lo que sea xD) esta vendada y con algunas manchas de sangre- que te paso en la rodilla?

Yami: -se detiene de golpe- que te importa!? –volteando un poco hacia atrás-

Naomi: que te sucedió? –preguntando de nuevo,un poco preocupada-

Yami: -apretando los puños,sin que la otra chica se diera cuenta- un accidente…entrenando. Contenta? –tono enojado-

Naomi: espero que te recuperes pronto

Yami no le contesto y siguió caminando hasta perderse entre los arboles

Naomi: -viendo el pañuelo- enserio,espero que este bien

_Unos metros lejos de ahí _

Yami: esa chica tonta…por culpa de ellas me paso esto! –Caminando con dificultad-

+pensando+ aunque después de todo tiene una parte sensible y debil…no como la que todas conocen…es muy linda….

Yami: -volviendo a reaccionar- un momento,pero que estoy pensando!?

**dentro del edificio de Garderobe**

_Naomi estaba en la habitación de Gakuencho donde se encontraba Shizuru recostada y recuperándose de ese terrible ataque que afortunadamente no la había matado._

Naomi: madre todo esto es mi culpa… –mirando a Shizuru con tristeza-

Natsuki: -entrando a la habitación- Naomi…que haces aquí?

Naomi: yo…

Natsuki: no te preocupes ella pronto despertara –caminando hacia ella-

Naomi: Madre… –mira a Natsuki y empieza a llorar -

Natsuki: -la abraza fuertemente- ella esta bien no llores

Shizuru: ara ara pero que scena tan tierna –despertando y hablando desde la cama-

Natsuki: Shizuru! –sonriendo-

Naomi: madre! –Corre a abrazarla- finalmente has despertado

Shizuru: parece que me han extrañado, porque lloras princesa?

Naomi: yo, pense que .. –baja su mirada-

Shizuru: estoy bien -mira hacia Natsuki- Natsuki no me abrazara?

Natsuki: Shizuru –se acerca y la abraza fuertemente- que susto me has dado

Shizuru: tranquila Natsuki-chan estoy bien

Naomi: me alegra que hayas despertado

Shizuru: ara cuanto tiempo estuve dormida? –dijo extrañada-

Natsuki: dos dias, estas perdiendo el toque Shizuru –con una sonrisa en su rostro-

Shizuru: Natsuki que mala

Natsuki: gomene Shizuru, Naomi, será mejor que regreses a tus clases

Naomi: hai, - retirándose de la habitación-

Shizuru: dime, que ha pasado en estos días?

Natsuki: desde ese incidente no mucho, la princesa Himeko fue secuestrada por esas Valkyrias, la Reina Mashiro insiste en hacer un mal movimiento como el de mandar a las Otomes de nuevo a investigar, aunque la hemos convencido por ahora que no lo haga.

Shizuru: para que querrá el enemigo a la princesa?

Natsuki: no lo se, tal ves quiere apoderarse del reino

Shizuru: pero todavía queda una princesa, porque no secuestraron a yuko-sama?

Natsuki: esto me parece muy raro

Shizuru: sera mejor que vaya a investigar

Natsuki: que?... claro que no!.. Acabas de despertar, no te dejaría ir Shizuru

Shizuru: estoy bien Natsuki

Natsuki: no, yo te quiero aquí a mi lado

Shizuru: aww que linda mi Natsuki-chan

Natsuki: -sonrrojada- yo no quiero que te vuelvan a lastimar

Shizuru: tanto se preocupo por mi?

Natuki: sabes que si -besa su mejilla-

**en el castillo de Windbloom**

Mashiro se encontraba en su habitación junto con Arika, se sentía muy deprimida y desesperada al No saber nada de su hija.

Arika: Mashiro debes de regresar con los inversionistas

Mashiro: eso ahora no me importa!, yo quiero encontrar a mi hija, acaso no te preocupa? -la mira con sufrimiento-

Arika: por supuesto, pero estoy segura que esta bien, pronto sabremos de ella, te prometo que la encontrare

Mashiro: Arika.. -se tira a sus brazos llorando-

Arika: -la abraza fuertemente- todo estará bien

**En las lejanías donde se encontraba el misterioso castillo**

Himeko: onegai dejenme ir, porque me traen aquí? -siendo capturada x dos valkyrias-

Master: calla niña tonta! -dijo molesto- hace mucho tiempo dije que me vengaría de tu madre y ahora es el momento!

Himeko: pero que hizo mi madre?

Master: destruyo toda mi vida!, todos mis sueños y esperanzas, ahora tu lo pagaras!

Himeko: mi madre No haria eso -con lagrimas en sus ojos-

Master: llévensela no la quiero frente a mi!

_Las dos valkyrias cumplen con la orden y se la llevan_

Slave: Master…hasta ahora las otomes parecen no tener ningun rastro de nuestra posición

Master: perfecto…dejaremos que se tomen su tiempo…aun no le hagan nada a esa niña, nos servira de mucho,cuando por fin lleguen por ella.

Slave: hai,Master! –se marcha-

Master: Jake…si,si..como en el ajedrez, falta el Mate xD -soltando una leve carcajada- veremos de que son capaces…. –tomando un comunicador- quiero que me informen de todos su movimientos,investiguen bien,no quiero ningun fallo

Slave: -del otro lado del intercomunicador- _como usted ordene, no le fallaremos_ –cierra la comunicación-

**Mientras tanto en la dirección de Garderobe**

Natsuki estaba revisando varios reportes que habian mandado los pilares acerca del secuestro de la princesa Himeko-

Natsuki: mmm… aqui no hay suficiente información –leyendo uno de los reportes- podríamos ir mas a fondo...pero pondríamos en peligro a mas personas –suspira-

-Toca la puerta-

Natsuki: -sin separar la vista de los reportes- pase

Arika: -abriendo la puerta y entrando- Disculpe, Gakuencho

Natsuki: -levantando la vista- adelante, meister Arika,que sucede?

Arika: -acercándose la escritorio- gakuencho, hay mas información acerca del secuestro? –tono preocupado-

Natsuki: me temo que no, esto es lo único que se ha podido recolectar –mostrándole un reporte-

Arika: gakuencho, tenemos que conseguir esa información rapido, no sabemos para que quieren a Himeko , quien sabe de que son capaces!. Debo de encontrar a mi hija –pegando con el puño en el escritorio-

Natsuki: Meister Arika, lo sabemos! –levantandose de golpe- pero no podemos dejar desprotegido el castillo o Garderobe, ya sabes lo que puede pasar si nos vamos!. Ademas no podemos arriesgar la vida de mas personas … -diciendole en enojada-

Arika: ya lo se…pero ella y Yuko son todo para mi y esto no se puede quedar asi! –dice mientras sus ojos se empiezan a llenar de lagrimas-

Natsuki: se perfectamente lo que sientes,Arika –volteando a ver una foto donde esta Shizuru,Naomi y ella- me siento inútil al no poder hacer mas

Arika: tal vez podriamos pedir ayuda a los demas paises

Natsuki: -volviendo a sentarse- tal vez, intentare llamar a los dirigentes de Aeris, Artai

** horas después **

Natsuki: presidenta necesitamos su ayuda, esto se esta saliendo de control y no sabemos que este planeando el enemigo

Yukino: lo se, no se preocupe Gakuencho cuenta con mi ayuda, en estos momentos la general viene para aca con sus refuerzos

Natsuki: gracias presidenta

Yukino: tenemos una alianza y estamos para apoyarle en los peores momentos, solo espero que esto no llegue a mayores.

** en el Castillo del extraño enemigo**

Slave: master las Valkyrias están listas para ir en búsqueda de la fuente

Master: muy bien, diles que salgan y no regresen sin ello, es algo fundamental, ya tenemos a la chica ahora necesitamos lo principal, ya enviaron la carta?

Slave: en eso estamos

Master: muy bien… todo va excelente buahaha –Nota de autor: es risa malvada eh ¬¬-

** de vuelta en Garderobe en la dirección**

Miss Maria: - entrando en la dirección- Gakuencho a llegado una carta anónima – entregándole la carta-

Natsuki: carta anónima? – abre la carta y comienza a leerla- pero que?! – exaltada-

Miss Maria: ocurre algo malo?

Natsuki: quien la ha traido?

Miss Maria: la encontramos con la demas correspondencia

Natsuki: no puede ser…

Shizuru: Natsuki? – preocupada-

Natsuki: va dirigida a Arika y dice que si quiere volver a ver a su hija que se entregue y la regresara con vida, de lo contrario si no se entrega mañana mismo la mataran

Shizuru: - preocupada- y donde tiene que ir?

Natsuki: ellas vendrán por ella, y si tratamos de intervenir la mataran de inmediato

Miss Maria: pero para que querrán a Arika?

_En las afueras a unos kilómetros de donde se encontraba el castillo_

_Maya se encontraba investigando de donde provenían las Valkyrias, se encontraba cerca de unas cuevas extrañas…_

Maya: pero que son estas cuevas? – en ese momento salieron de golpe 5 Valkyrias llevando un extraño tanque- que demonios hacen las Valkyrias aquí?! – ocultándose en los arbustos-

Valkyria: de quien te escondes Otome? – apuntando su lanza hacia ella-

Maya: damn it - siendo rodeada por dos mas- que hacen ustedes aquí?

Valkyria: eso no te incumbe, nuestro Master nos ordeno eliminar a todo lo que se interponga en sus planes, así que desaparece! – la atacan con su lanza-

_Continuara la segunda parte del capitulo 3…_


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

N/A: Aquí les dejo la continuación del Capitulo 3, espero les gusta, la verdad nos costo algo de trabajo no soy buena manejan

**N/A: Aquí les dejo la continuación del Capitulo 3, espero les gusta****, la verdad nos costo algo de trabajo no soy buena manejando eso de las batallas hehe, bueno recuerden que Mai Otome es propiedad de Sunrise y no mio – llora-**

** en el castillo de Windbloom**

Aoi: - entrando a la habitación de Mashiro-

Arika: que pasa Aoi?

Aoi: Gakuencho necesita hablar con usted urgentemente

Arika: saben algo de himeko-chan?

Aoi: no lo se, pero dice que vaya urgentemente

Mashiro: voy contigo – se encontraba a lado de arika-

Arika: sera mejor que te quedes aquí mashiro, por favor

Mashiro: pero Arika necesito saber algo de mi hija

Arika: todo estara bien, regreso ahora, ok? –dice esto le de un beso y sale de la habitación-

** en la dirección **

Miss Maria Shizuru y Natsuki seguían discutiendo en la oficina el que hacer de pronto suena el teléfono

Natsuki: si? –contestando-

Youko: Gakuencho la señal de la gema de Maya ha desaparecido –dijo alterada-

Natsuki: que?! Como es posible?!, donde se encontraba?

Youko: en las lejanías en la parte abandonada

Natsuki: maldición... manda a vigilar al pilar más cercano –colgando-

Shizuru: que paso?

Natsuki: la señal de maya ha desaparecido

Shizuru: quieres que vaya a vigilar?

Natsuki: NO! Tu tienes que descansar

Shizuru: Natsuki este no es momento para ello, si tengo que ir iré

Natsuki: no es necesario ya mande a alguien, ahora hay que enfocarse en Arika sabemos muy bien que esto es una trampa, pero para que quiere el enemigo a Arika?

tocan la puerta y entra Arka

Arika: Gakuencho, quería hablar conmigo?

Natsuki: Arika tenemos noticias del enemigo

Arika: que paso? Regresaran a himeko?

Natsuki: si, pero…

Arika: enserio? Pero que?!

Natsuki: Arika el enemigo quiere un intercambio, tu por tu hija, vendrán mañana temprano, si no. Mataran a la princesa

Arika: de ninguna manera! Si eso quiere entonces me entregare

Miss Maria: primero debemos saber para que la quiere el enemigo

Arika: eso no importa, después pueden saberlo, primero esta la vida de mi hija

Natsuki: -sin nada mas que decir- esta bien, entonces haremos mañana el intercambio

Arika: muy bien –dijo y salio de la habitación-

Miss Maria: Gakuencho esta segura que es lo mejor?

Natsuki: claro que no, no tenemos remedio, pero tendremos la ayuda de la presidenta de Aries

Shizuru: pero… tengo un mal presentimiento Natsuki… -dijo muy preocupada-

** En el patio de Garderobe**

Tetsuya: Naomi!! –gritándole desde lejos y corriendo hacia ella-

Naomi: hola Tetsu

T: ya supe que Shizuru one-sama esta bien

N: si,ahora están con lo de la princesa

T: si hay demasiado movimiento aquí en Garderobe, mi madre anda por aquí también

N: Si, lo se – distraída-

T: te pasa algo naomi?, nunca me haces caso cuando te hablo – cruza los brazos-

N: si te hago casi tetsu, solo pensaba en esa chica

T: chica? Que chica?, no me digas que sigues…

N: no, no lo digo en esa forma, como crees!, yo no podría sentir nada por ella

T: que chica?

N: no, nada olvídalo, mejor vamos a clases

**en la republica de Artai**

Nina: Erstin que pasa?, te veo preocupada – acercándose a ella-

Erstin: Nina, Arika corre peligro –dijo preocupada-

N: de que hablas? –confundia-

E: mis informantes me han dicho que Arika será entregada mañana al enemigo

N: Arika? Pero…

E: Nina – interrumpiéndola- yo creo que ya se cual es el objetivo de enemigo…- dijo muy preocupada-

**de vuelta en el castillo de Windbloom**

Mashiro se encontraba dando vueltas en la habitación después de la noticia de que Arika será entregada

Arika: Mashiro tranquila todo estará bien – tratando de calmarla-

Mashiro: pero arika y si te pasa algo?... eso es muy peligroso, debe haber otra forma

Arika: hasta ahora es la única, no te preocupes, lo importante es que nos entregaran a Himeko, ademas Gakuencho dice que me estaran rastreando

Mashiro: -nada segura de su decisión- ya quiero que todo esto acabe…

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

**Natsuki y las demás se ponían de acuerdo para la llegada de las valkyrias **

Yukino: Gakuencho, cree que el dispositivo funcion, para rastrearlas?

Natsuki: si, almenos que se den cuenta y lo dañen

Miss Maria: deberiamos tener otro plan, pero tenemos poca información

Yukino: y quien acompañara a Arika?

Chie: - que había llegado desde Aries- yo y las chicas estaremos en posición por cualquier cosa

Haruka: yo iré! Y les pateare el trasero!! –exaltándose-

Yukino: Haruka tranquilízate esto es serio –dijo seria Yukino-

Haruka: ehh… bueno yo decía

Shizuru: yo iré con ella

Natsuki: de ninguna manera Shizuru!

Shizuru: pero Natsuki no tengo nada, estoy perfectamente bien

Natsuki: no, en ese caso yo la acompañare

Shizuru: Natsuki tu no puedes ir, debes de permanecer abajo cuidando a la princesa

Miss Maria: quisiera decir lo contrario pero tiene razón, Gakuencho, las demas pilares se encuentran en expedición y no expondremos a mas estudiantes

Natsuki: -algo molesta y preocupada- esta bien, tu iras shizuru… esa nao! Cuando uno la necesita no esta – pensando-

_Las horas habían pasado todas estaban listas esperando la llegada de las Valkyrias mientras en una parte de__ la Garderobe se encontraba la encapuchada vigilando sigilosamente_

PE: Master, esta todas en sus posiciones

Master: de nada les servirán las atacaremos de sorpresa como siempre

PE: creo que ahora es el momento de salir

Master: muy bien, es tiempo de terminar con esto y pasar al siguiente nivel

PE: yes master

Master: espera, quiero que hagas otro trabajo…

_Las Otomes se encontraban en el patio esperando señales del enemigo, todas traían su robe puesto a excepción de __Natsuki en segundos aparecieron de los cielos varias Valkyrias y detrás de ella venia la persona encapuchada con Himeko_

Mashiro: -que se encontraba protegida por las Otomes perla- himeko!

Natsuki: son muchas, no podremos engañarlas –murmurando-

Haruka: podríamos pelear –se encontraba junto a Yukino protegiéndola-

Shizuru: arika, es hora

Arika: si shizuru one sama –volando hacia las valkirias con Shizuru-

Natsuki: Shizuru –en voz baja-

**con las valkyrias**

Valkiria1: general… - volteando a ver a la persona encapuchada-

General: es hora, cumplan con su misión yo me encargare de otro objetivo, dañen a quien se interponga –le da a himeko-

Valkirias: si, general – dicho esto todas se ponen en su posiciones-

Shizuru y Arika se acercaban a las Valkirias, Shizuru visualizaba todo el area tratando de encontrar un forma en la que arika no fuera entregada y pudiera ella obtener a Himeko, pero habian tantas Valkirias que lo unico que obtendría es lastimar a mas gente

Shizuru: Arika, ten mucho cuidado, recuerda lo que debes hacer

Arika: si Shizuru one-sama, no se preocupe, solo cuiden bien a Himeko

Valkiria: Meister Arika Yumemiya, venga hacia nosotros y desmaterialice su robe o mataremos a Himeko – mostrando a una himeko inconsciente-

Shizuru: primero entreguen a Himeko!

Valkiria: tu no estas para pedir cosas, aléjate!! –Apuntándole su arma-

Arika: bien haré todo lo que digan

Valkiria: - toma a Arika- no te creas que somos tan tontas yumemiya – toma su gem arrebatándosela de su oreja y la tira al mar-

Arika: mi GEM!! –viendo como caia al agua-

Valkiria2: aquí tiene a la princesa… -dejándola caer al mar también-

Arika: himeko!!

Valkiria: calla! –inyectándole una sustancia dejándola inconsciente-

Shizuru: - vuela hacia Himeko y la toma en sus brazos- que malvadas

Después de que Shizuru rescato a Himeko de caer al agua las valkirias se dispersaron atacando a las otomes, una de ellas fue donde Mashiro a querer matarla en ese momento Chie y su chicas atacaron al igual de Haruka y las otomes de clase perla, tetsuya protegía a su madre yukino en lo que su otra madre Haruka Golpeaba a unas cuantas Valkirias y haruko protegía a la Reina Mashiro al igual que Natsuki, Shizuru bajo y le dio a Natsuki en brazos a Himeko, para volver a la batalla. Haruka fue mandada por los aires y fue golpeada con una roca mientras que chie peleaba con otra valkiria, Naomi con curiosidad fue en busca de "la general", Chie fue electrocutada por un rayo lanzado por una valkiria.

Naomi al querer atacar a la encapuchada esta desvió el golpe y la pico con el mismo objeto que le habia picado a Arika desmayándola y cargándola en sus brazos-

General: que tonta Naomi, he logrado mi otro objetivo tan fácilmente

Shizuru/Natsuki: Naomi!

Tetsuya quiso ir a su rescate y acabar con esa persona que se llevaba lejos a su amiga pero antes de eso tenia una misión y era proteger a la Reina Mashiro,

Natsuki al percatarse de que su hija era raptada rápidamente dejo a himeko y decidida a transformarse para salvar a Naomi pero shizuru fue lanzada hacia ella chocando dándole oportunidad a enemigo de alejarse.

Shiziru: Naomi! ire por ella

Natsuki: -la jala y la abraza- no Shizuru es tarde para ello no podrias solo te lastimarian

Shizuru: pero Natsuki nuestra hija – comenzando a llorar-

Natsuki: la rescataremos, te lo prometo. –abrazándola fuerte-

_** Horas mas tarde**_

_S__e encontrabanen la sala de juntas todas reunidas buscaban alguna solución, todo se había complicado, Haruka one sama staba herida al igual que Chie, Naomi habia sigo secuestrada junto con Arika. Y lo peor era qe el rastreador habia sido dañado y la GEM de Arika estaba perdida._

Yukino: ya encontraron la GEM

Natsuki: en esto momentos las otomes estan en su búsqueda, con la ayuda de Youko

Yukino: Quien podra estar detrás de esto?

Miss Maria: Ha mejorada a las Valkirias demasiado, son mucho mas fuertes que las de antes

Yukino: Gakuecho, necesitaremos la ayuda de los demas paises, esto podria involucrarlos

_Yukino fue interrumpida por la puerta __a de la sala de juntas que se abría de golpe dejandose ver una silueta conocida para todas…_

Natsuki: Nao? – sorprendida-

Nao: Ara Gakuencho, tiene problemas?

Natsuki: Nao, que demo..

Nao: -interrumpiendo a Natsuki- yo se donde se encuentra su hija y Arika, se donde se las han llevado…- dijo muy segura de si misma-

** En el castillo de cristal oscuro**

_Arika y Naomi fueron llevadas al castillo __en donde Arika fue puesta en un lugar especial y Naomi se encontraba en una celda esposada_

Naomi: - despertando- hmm donde estoy? – con unas esposas de metal sin poder moverse-

General: - entrando en su celda- que bueno que has despertado, Naomi

Naomi: quien es usted? Donde estoy? , porque sabes mi nombre?

General: eso no importa, lo que importa es que me han enviado a matarte y moriras – dijo sacando una dagra negra apuntandola hacia su pecho- MUERE!!

**OMAKE**

Nao: vaya! Ya era hora que me incluyeran en el FF, esa Gakuencho es muy aburrida

Yuko: wooooow usted es Nao la que fue sempai de mi madre? –dice emocionada-

Nao: asi es, la misma

Yuna: y de mi mama tambien!, es cierto que usted es la que vende cosas para adulto de Garderobe?

Nao: eh? Pero quien dice?

Yuna: lo he escuchado

Nao: podria ser, te interesaria algo?

Natsuki: pero que haces Nao!?

Nao: yo no hize nada

Natsuki: kizama! Pero que dices?! Y porque me dices aburrida?!

Nao: porque lo eres! – dice retandola-

Natsuki: por lo menos a mi me incluyeron desde el principio en el FF –dice cruzando los brazos con sarcasmo-

Nao: claro siempre lo malo empieza al principio –retandola mas-

Natsuki: deja de decir idioteces! – se le tira encima a golpearla-

Shizuru: ara ara nunca cambiaran

Naomi: madre, porque se llevan tan mal?

Shizuru: Hmm…creo que todo comenzó cuando tu madre estaba de exhibicionista en la carretera

Naomi: -sorprendida- mi madre?

Natsuki: SHIZURU!! FUE CULPA DE ELLA! – Señalando a Nao-

Nao: vaya Gakuencho no es bueno acusar a sus alumnas – saca su navaja cortando el pantalón de Natsuki y sale corriendo-

Natsuki: ahhhhhhh NAOOO!!

Shizuru: Fiu fiu

Naomi: Ya veo --

Yuko/Yuna: OOU


	5. La tormenta Parte I

Hola, primero que nada como siempre una disculpa por no poder actualizar el FF tan rápido la verdad es que andamos bien ocupadas las dos autoras. Pero parece que una de ellas (Nina) se ha puesto las pilas para poder actualizar pronto, así que aquí tienen la continuación. Ahora que estamos o empezamos las vacaciones espero que mi cerebro todavía tenga para seguir con la continuación.

Se ha cambiado el formato por algunos regaños sugerencias.

Manden _reviews_ para saber sus opiniones. ¡Gracias!

**Capitulo 4. La tormenta.**

La cara de Naomi se torno claramente en un gesto de pánico al mirar a su atacante, muda y sin decir palabra alguna. Naomi estaba indefensa ante su enemigo. ''Si tan solo tuviera las manos libres'' pensó varias veces. Pero eso no la salvaría de ser asesinada. La posición en la que había estado hace varias horas le había entumecido las piernas. No le quedaba más que solo observar la amenazadora daga que daría fin a su vida. ''Por favor...'' Naomi cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando el impacto.

Justo cuando el enemigo tomaba impulso y sentir como la daga se movía hacia ella…

-Este será tu fin Nao...mi… – Murmuro el atacante con una sonrisa malévola

-General ¡ALTO! –dijo un guardia entrando a la celda.

-¡¿Que quieres?! – Cuestiono en tono molesto sin voltear a verlo con la daga en alto.

-P…Perdóneme, General- Tartamudeo e hizo una reverencia -nuestro Master quiere verle ya mismo-

-¡Aaagh Diablos! – Bajo su arma de mala gana. - Dile que iré enseguida…-

-Sí, general- hizo otra reverencia y salió de la celda.

Naomi que había abierto los ojos de nuevo sintió un gran alivio al oír esas palabras. Mientras tanto el comandante maldecía el que le arruinaran su plan macabro.

-Esto no se queda así, Naomi...- Tomo el rostro de Naomi bruscamente con una mano.

Naomi ya no tenía la misma cara de terror si no que esta vez mostraba una mirada retadora. Durante esos pocos segundos que le sostuvo la mirada, pudo reconocer cierto brillo familiar en aquellos ojos lila llenos de rencor.

Habían transcurrido dos días desde el secuestro de Naomi y Arika. La Reina Mashiro al igual que las demás Otomes, se encontraban en una reunión para ingeniar el plan en contra el enemigo. Natsuki daba vueltas en el salón de juntas esperando a Nao y Maya mientras Shizuru miraba fijamente a través de la ventana esperanzada que Naomi y Arika volvieran por si solas.

-¡No puedo más!- Bramo La Reina llena de ira y dio un fuerte golpe con sus puños sobre la mesa.

–Su majestad será mejor que se tranquilice- Aconsejo Natsuki al ver la intranquilidad de Mashiro. Era lógico eran dos días sin saber nada de Arika ¿Dónde podrán estar? ¿Cómo estarán en estos momentos? ¿Quién es la persona que le ha rebatado a su amor y la felicidad?

Minutos después...

-Sentimos el retraso, Gakuencho.- Se disculpo Maya entrando a la sala de juntas junto con Nao.

-¡Esas tontas Valkyrias son una molestia!- Exclamó Nao en tono molesto tomando asiento. -¿Han vuelto a atacarlas? – Natsuki volteo a verla

-Pues claro, no creo que hayan venido a saludarnos ¬¬- Se Nao cruzo los brazos con cara de molestia.

-No podemos dejar pasar más tiempo, pueden tomar más rehenes y complicarían la situación- Comento una Natsuki seria mirando por la ventana.

-La señal de posición de la gema de Naomi es muy débil y hay ciertas interferencias pero creo que podremos llegar hasta su posición si el enemigo no se da cuenta de ello- Comenta Youko mirando a las demás otomes.

-Muy bien, con ello nos ayudara también a encontrar a Arika- Contesto Natsuki la cual después fue interrumpida con las palabras bruscas de Haruka mostrando superioridad ante las valkyrias.

-No será tan fácil, General- Aclaro Youko. - Si sabemos donde están, pero al parecer el lugar está protegido por una barrera invisible y se percataran de nuestra presencia.

-El único fallo de su plan, fue el no quitarle la gema a Naomi- Dijo Shizuru a la vez pensativa. -General Armitage, ¿cree que pueda desactivar aquella barrera?-

-¡Ha! ¿Acaso estás dudando de nosotras, Directora Kruger? –Rio con sarcasmo Haruka mostrando su cara burlona.

-Aquí está el mapa de la zona- Youko puso un artefacto que produce un holograma con el plano -Gracias a las pruebas que Nao pudo obtener, se logró hacer esto. Aunque solo se muestra la vista externa de la construcción, se podrá hacer una estrategia, ¿no es así Gral. Armitage?-

-Así es, pero aun así la barrera nos detectaría, lo único que podríamos hacer es atacarlos por diferentes puntos del campo, ¿a qué distancia se encuentra ese dispositivo?- Haruka miro a Youko

-Al parecer está situado a 10 metros del cuartel, aun no contamos con el mapa del interior pero al desaparecer esa barrera, se podrá rastrear fácilmente a Naomi- Respondió Youko.

-Natsuki, necesitaremos refuerzos. Los 5 pilares y meisters ellas entraran por Arika y Naomi- Comento Shizuru.

-General- Llamo Chie levantándose de su asiento -mi escuadrón les abrirá paso hacia la entrada de ese cuarte-

-Eso sería una gran ayuda- Haruka volteo a verla con cara pensativa -pero aun no estás apta para hacer una misión de este tipo, no podemos perder a un alto mando con tus habilidades-

-No se preocupe, será fácil acabar con ellos. ¿Que acaso no hemos aprendido de la mejor meister…Haruka Armitage?- Chie sonrió mirando a su General. Haruka rio orgullosa por aquel comentario de Chie asistió y mando a las unidades de asalto. Los que quipos se dividieron en 4, cada uno conformado por dos meisters junto con un escuadrón de la brigada Armitage.

-Yo iré con ustedes quien quiera que sea tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho- Afirmo Mai con mirada decidida. Mikoto que se encontraba a su lado la miro y asistió.

-Yo también voy y les ayudare en todo lo que sea necesario. Arika es mi amiga y tengo que rescatarla- Dijo Nina.

Continuara…


End file.
